


Blood Moon

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Caring, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Menstruation, Pride, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Willow hadn’t moved from the sofa all day.





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of domestic fluff. Sometimes Pride fics are a celebration with fanfare, which is always good fun, but a celebration of the domestic can be just as meaningful.

Willow hadn’t moved from the sofa all day. She was in too much pain, curled up on the couch with a pillow clutched to her stomach, groaning softly.  
“I brought you this.”  
Tara came in, carrying a hot water bottle.  
“Thank you.” Willow smiled meekly, accepting the warm gift and holding it to her middle, sighing gently.  
“Better?” Tara folded a strand of hair behind Willow’s ear.  
“A bit. If only there was a spell to get rid of period pain.”  
“If only,” Tara kissed Willow’s forehead, “but in the meantime, you can have a cuddle.”  
“That’ll do just fine.”


End file.
